Love Stories
by Bronzonglover52
Summary: <html><head></head>A young boy named Atlas Flo fell in love with a young girl named Clarice. Now he will tell the many stories of their crazy adventures. Rated T for swearing.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Atlas' POV

Hey, I'm Atlas Flo, or as others call me, lazy, lazy, lazy. I'm kinda in love with a certain girl, her name is Clarice. She is the most beautiful girl on earth in my opinion, her dirty blonde hair is so beautiful, she is so nice to others, I love everything about her. The problem is some of my brothers hate her, while others don't mind. I say this because I have 8 brothers!

Vincent, or Vince, as everyone else calls him, is my second oldest and most arrogant person in my house. He is very smart though and almost ready to go to college. But he has no problem with Clarice. Mostly because he has already met her, yet she doesn't know yet.

Walter is a comic geek and one of the young brothers. He is a caffeine addicted comic reader (and maker). His only flaws are, he is oblivious to almost everything around him when reading, and is bi-polar. He also has absolutely no problem with Clarice. Yay!

Trevor is another one of my younger brothers. He is a video gamer, and he approves of Clarice... Mostly because he is scared of me, and they both like Mariokart.

Dallas is my twin brother, he isn't very bright, but neither am I so, I guess we are twins. Clarice doesn't like him very much for... Personal reasons.

Ian is my younger and mostly insane brother. He is a mad scientist and a pretty smart guy too. He is 15 and already in high school! Although he is out to kill my true love. I'll keep him locked in the basement if he even plans anything.

Ellis, good old' Ellis. My oldest brother. Although most irresponsible. I'm surprised he finished college... Or went to college for that matter.

Alvin... My juvenile kleptomaniacal brother. The personal reasons affect his life. He says he needs to kill Clarice like his life depends on it... One of my least and I mean LEAST, favorite brother.

Finally, Link. My most favorite brother. He is awesome. He loves to hang out with Clarice, he is always there when you need him, and he hates Alvin! Luckily he has his parole officer on speed dial.

Now that you've met my brothers, now let me introduce you to the love of my life...

Clarice and I kinda met online and realized we live right next to eachother!

Also, it got better once I met her in person at the local park, we talked and realized we had a lot in common. We even had a few crazy days involving my friends, my brothers, or just plain crazy outcomes. So, here is the story, or stories, of me and Clarice.

**This entire story is dedicated to totaldramaobsessingfangirl9 and her OC Clarice.**

**So don't give me all the credit, just 50%.**


	2. Chapter 2, The first crazy day

Atlas' POV- So... Here is a crazy day involving my friends and Clarice... And what a day it was.

It started with me and Clarice, sitting in the bench at the local park, my arm around her, her head on my shoulder, it was perfect... For about 20 minutes until Silas came along.

Silas is one of my friends and a Scottish prince from Ullapool. Although extremely friendly, his condition is pretty unusual. He is 16 and is completely unnafected by alcohol, but can still feel drunk, and he came along, out of breath, sweating through his shirt.

I look at him with my usual sleepy eyed expression and smile. "Hey Silas, how ya doing?"

He usually answers in his usual accent, but I think he had too much rum. He was just speaking gibberish, and then he was talking about Dallas, and the gym, and then he mentioned weights and stuck. I had no idea what he was saying until Clarice jumped out of her seat.

" I think he's saying Dallas is stuck under the weights at the gym!" she exclaims as Silas nods quickly and then collapses into the grass at my girlfriend's feet.

Later we head to the gym, where Dallas is usually at most of the day, and with Silas across my shoulder. Then we see Dallas, piled under a bunch of weights and dumbells, he is clearly unconscious and his friend Hector is trying to lift them up, but failing.

Hector is Dallas' friend and the Russian exchange student at my school, he isn't very bright, but very strong. I saw him pick up a car with one hand and a kid walked up to him agape and asked if he was a superhero. But he wasn't having much luck lifting these weights.

" STUPID WEIGHTS!" exclaims Hector in his Russian accent. " I LIFT YOU! NOT OTHER WAY AROUND!"

We walk up to him with smiles.

" Hi Hector, are you ok?" asks Clarice nicely and unsure as Hector looks at her with an angry frown as he screamed no in Russian.

We immediatly help him, and we eventually move the weights off of Dallas, but he is still unconscious. Hector picks him up and sets him on the bench next to Silas who was probably dreaming about golf as he was swearing in his sleep.

After that, we head back to the park. For about 10 minutes it was perfect... Until I saw a red pointer dot on Clarice's forehead.

I look closely in the distance and see a gun barrel sticking out of the top of a pine tree and I see a familiar cowboy hat in the tree.

I immediatly push Clarice out of Ellis' firing range, and instead of hitting Clarice, he hit the tree behind us, leaving a huge hole.

I then show Clarice why I pushed her and Ellis, as I pointed, tried to climb down the ladder, but he ended up losing his footing and making the ladder tip backwards, taking Ellis with it.

We run up to him as we see him, reaching for his rifle and I immediatly kick it away from him. As Clarice yells at him. Luckily no one was at the park at 3:00.

After making Ellis go home, we sit back down. After a few minutes she falls asleep on my shoulder. She looked so adorable. Then Toby walked up to us, giving us his shy smile.

Toby is my friend and VERY shy. He never talks and usually uses a megaphone to speak normally. But he is ok talking to me or Clarice.

He then shows me a little stuffed snowman. It has a heary smile, a little top hat, a carrot nose, and a silky looking sky blue scarf. It looked like an awesome gift for a girl. He was giving it to his secret crush. I then show him my gift, it was from heaven, and her name was Clarice. Toby then smiled sweetly and was suddenly hit in the head with a stone. He stumbled for a second and rubbed his head.

Then, we see Nolan, smirking. Nolan is the school bully and let's go over his good qualities.

There are none.

Worst of all, one, he picks on Toby because he is the smallest kid in school, two, he messes with my brothers, and three, most of all, HE FLIRTS WITH CLARICE.

He then walks up to Toby and pushes him to the ground. He laughs at him as he starts to tear up. Tears stream down his face as he curls up into a ball, crying with no sound whatsoever.

Clarice then wakes up because of the laughter. Which Nolan notices.

" Oh hey Clair," says Nolan with his usual smirk, revealing his gold tooth, as he lifts her off the bench and grabs her by the waist.

I swear I'm ready to knock his gold tooth out and shove it up nis nose. I walk up to him and grab Clarice out of his grip and growl at him.

" Hey, what's your problem man?" asked Nolan in a fake, you hurt my feelings, voice.

" You, you are the problem," I bluntly respond, holding Clarice tightly and she does the same.

" What do you mean, I was just about to show her that I'm a better kisser than you,"

Ok, that made me lose it.

I try to grab his neck so I can strangle him, but Clarice prevents it by grabbing my arm.

" let's go, he's not worth it,"

Suddenly, he grabs Clarice out of my grip and kisses her. Hands around her waist. I suddenly without control punch him straight in the cheek. He stumbles back, but regains his balance as he holds his cheek, bleeding trough his mouth. He looks at me angrily.

" YOU PIECE OF $#%&! I'LL KILL YOU!" he yells as he charges at me, but luckily, I work out.

I grab him by the wrist, and knee him right where "the sun doesn't shone". He then collapses next to Toby, holding his area in pain.

I then check on Clarice to see if she was ok, she then wipes her mouth and curses him in German.

Toby then gets up. His black hair is in his face as he brushes it away. He then gives us a group hug. Suddenly, I feel calmer. Every time I'm mad and Toby gives me a hug, I feel a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Maybe because he smells like marshmallows, or his mittens are warming me up.

He straightens his toque and smiles at us and waves, signaling he is going home. He then runs off, leaving us alone with a cringing Nolan who was about to get up, but he is suddenly hit in the head with a baseball. I look in the distance and see Tony. Mouthing "home run" as he laughs.

We then stare into eachother's eyes, and share a kiss under the shady oak tree.

We break the kiss and I whisper to her, " I love you,"

" I love you too,"

**Second chappie. Yay! So I'm introducing new OCs. Also, Hector, Tony, and Silas are OCs based off of characters of a certain computer game.**

**HINT: It is a steam game.**

**Clarice: Read and review, as well to TDOFG9's stories!**


End file.
